User talk:ColonelFail
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Youtube Poop Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Malleo page. Before editing, please read The Rules. This is your only warning. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AwesomeSeaCucumber (Talk) 06:04, April 3, 2012 Great edits. You are a rollbacker now. [[User:QueenZeppelin|'Queen'Zeppelin]] (talk ・ ) 00:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) What's wrong with this Wiki? many things here turn into insanity or sexual content. Did you know this Wiki was reported because of some explicit content (if you know what i mean)? Take a look here. One thing: waht EXACTLY is this Wiki about and how far is the definition of "lulzy and funny things"? Look at Amy Rose, she's described as a 10-years-old and there is much sexual background about her character description. Is that correct? --Saviour1981 (talk) 22:06, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I really don't know, man. I just stay here to get rid of vandals. ColonelFail (talk) 03:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Years ago my arch enime doodledouge wants this wikia belongs to himself. Awsomeseacucumber had lend me a hand, later the dirty stuff kept goini and going till I give up. But now I know that this wikia is a for me. Shuford, Willliam (talk) 03:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC) How about this If you have a problem with SSBL I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE (talk) 20:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) If I remove the Lawl thing in Amy Rose, Will you Leave it alone, We already have like 2 Extra Wiki for Lawl Now http://lawlultimate.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros_Lawl_Ultimate_Wiki and http://smashbroslawlorigins.wikia.com/wiki/World_of_Smash_Bros_Lawl_Wiki I HAD IT WITH YOU CHANGING SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE POSTED, AGAIN, YOU ARE LIKE LEMONGRAB *First of all, thank you for being reaonable. I will let you post info of SSBL Ultimate on the original SSBL page, but don't make a page about it. You see, one of the reasons I deleted that is BECAUSE you have a wiki for them, you can post a link to tthose wikis on the SSBL original page. ColonelFail (talk) 20:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) hmm... I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE (talk) 20:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I guess Bisexeral makes more sence casiter she did had sex with guys and girl(I think that cause She probably 18 by now*You know, cause she was 10 and it probably bin 8 years later*) *Oh yes, also, if you have any further problems with my actions, just calmly tell me about it here, I want to make this functional AND fun place. ColonelFail (talk) 20:35, October 25, 2012 (UTC) That problem is stupid and Amy Rose sure not be remove like Pinkie Pies and Collateral1. He username said it all. No, really, Elite have the Plug, The Skullgirls character, Mandie, Naoto, Rushuna Tendo, Juliet Starling, and Several other female character. So why can't Jon have Amy Rose. HECKK You delete HIM and Meta Kngiht, and charge Myiku and MetaKnight, what the hell. -StevenStar777 HIM was copied from another wiki, and Meta Knight just wasn't worth keeping. If you are willing to rewrite them, you may. ColonelFail (talk) 17:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Check It Out StevenStar777 is so pissed, he made another RAGE PAGE about the trolls... including YOU it's here. DiaryDiarrheaDiorama (talk) 21:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) He thinks Miyuki likes him and he ME a fantard XD. It's because I undid his unhelpful edits here, that, or AwesomeSeaCucumber may have used my name somewhere. ColonelFail (talk) 04:29, December 14, 2012 (UTC) DiarmaDisshitDiorama, keep sucking on Fuck Daniel Clayton and AwfulShitFace Pussies!? I've decided to help you in the fight against smut. Why do you I think I edited the Cosmo page too much sex. You can count on me.